Rivarly
by kronos army
Summary: The 1994 Quidditch World Cup Story, Ireland VS Bulgaria, the love! the betrayal! the friendships forged! and broken! Read and Review! On Hiatus
1. Chapter 1

RIVARLY

The year was 1994, and the Quidditch World Cup was about to begin. John Ryan was ready for this. He had being training for the past ten years for this opportunity. Him, his best friend Aiden Lynch and five other players were about to represent Ireland in the cup. This would be their year. They swore it would be their year. The first group game was against Montenegro, and Ireland were the hot favourites. This was their strongest squad in years and they were all equipped with Firebolts. James DaLuke, the Irish coach pulled him to the side before the game and told him.

'It doesn't matter what happens today, but show they what you can do.' He smiled at Ryan and walked off, leaving Ryan fired up to win this thing for Ireland. He mounted his broom and kicked off into the air, watching the terrified faces of the Montenegrins as Ireland quickly took control of the game. Ryan caught the Quaffle and sped forwards, smashing the Quaffle through the air and through the flailing arms of the Montenegrin Keeper, through the middle hoop. 10-0 to Ireland!

Ireland quickly settled into a tempo, with Ryan passing to Mullet, who quickly made it 20-0, within minutes it was all over. It ended 350-10 to Ireland, scoring fifteen times in the space of five minutes before conceding one to Montenegro, before Lynch caught the Snitch and ended the suffering of Montenegro. The team landed on the pitch to rapturous applause from their fans, this just might well be their year after all.

Ryan and Lynch headed off towards the showers together, the rest of the team still celebrating on the pitch. When they got there however, someone was already there. A teenager, with dark hair, thick eyebrows and a brooding expression. He looked a bit broad-shouldered and duck footed.

'Hello.' He said, in poor English. 'I am Victor Krum.'

'I know who you are!' Lynch cried, looking at Krum. 'You're the best Seeker in the world! Only 18 as well!'

'Yes I am thank you.' Victor replied. 'I was wondering whether you would like to hang out later, at a bar for drinks? To celebrate the wins of Ireland and Bulgaria? I feel you have real potential.'

'Sure.' Ryan and Lynch replied.


	2. The Hangover (Part 1)

Rivalry Chapter Two

The Hangover (Part 1)

Ryan was having the time of his life. He was in an unknown bar somewhere in Surrey, Aiden Lynch was too his left, chatting up a young blonde who was giggling at his joke, two muggle beers called 'Carling' clutched in each of their hands. To his right, Victor Krum was talking to another woman holding a beer as well. Ryan himself was already drunk, not really comphrending what was going on around him. His memory started to slip and he closed his eyes. It seemed to only be for a second, but when he opened them again he saw Victor and Aiden each supporting him, dragging him out of the club. Ryan watched as Aiden kissed the blonde once more and departed, then they turned and apparated.

They arrived outside a hotel somewhere along the coast. Ryan knew it was the coast as he could smell the salty sea air and he could hear the gentle crashing of the waves and the call of the gulls to one another as they flew over the promenade, terrorising the tourists and stealing their hard earned chips. Ryan was dragged by Victor as Aiden booked two rooms for the three of them, and they headed towards their beds.

The next morning, Ryan awoke with a splitting headache.

'Urgh, what happened?' Ryan asked, looking around the dingy hotel room.

He saw another bed in the room, with Aidan Lynch sprawled over it, a flimsy blanket covering him. He looked to his right and saw a door ajar, leading to a bathroom. He could hear the sounds of someone throwing up in there. He stood on his feet shakily and made his way over to the bathroom, opening the door and seeing Viktor Krum, lying in the bathtub, in a pool of his own vomit.

Ryan went over and turned on the cold tap, soaking Krum to wake him, and cleansing the bath at the same time. He heard the sound of Bulgarian cursing as Krum stood, slipped and fell into the water again. He climbed out of the bath and punched Ryan as he passed, Ryan staggering backwards as Krum walked over to the bed, climbed into it and fell asleep again.

Ryan could see the blood leaving his nose where Krum had punched him, as he thought back to the last time he had seen his blood, back in his Hogwarts days. He was a good enough chaser to dodge most bludgers; the ones that hit hadn't caused him to bleed, thankfully. It was around 3 years before, back in 1991, he was in his 7th year, and about to graduate, when he got involved in a fight with Marcus Flint, of Slytherin. As a Ravenclaw, Ryan wasn't expected to be the roughish type, but if he needed to fight, he was able to hold his own. They'd just beaten Slytherin the day before, 300-230, his Chaser skills making up over 100 points alone, and Flint wanted revenge.

Ryan remembered ducking under Montague's fist and slamming into Higgs, knocking him into the ground, Flint ran around him and punched him in the back of the head, he fell forwards, blood coming out of his nose. Ryan looked up to see Montague's fist he originally ducked slam into Flint, and they tumbled over, then darkness swallowed him and he saw no more.


End file.
